День сюрпризов
by Montausier
Summary: Перевод. Гермиона успешный Аврор. Она получает новое задание – обеспечить личную безопасность своего бывшего напарника.
1. Chapter 1

НАЗВАНИЕ: День сюрпризов/A Revealing Birthday

AU

Фик написан до выхода книги «Гарри Поттер и Орден феникса»

АДРЕС: groups/yahoo/Draco&Hermione "Sleeping with the Enemy"

АВТОР: MelissaD

ПЕРЕВОДЧИК: Montausier

РАЗРЕШЕНИЕ: получено

БЕТА: Azazella, Ken-Nozomi

РЕЙТИНГ: M (R)

КАТЕГОРИЯ: Гет

ПАРА: Драко/Гермиона

ЖАНР: romance

КРАТКОЕ СОДЕРЖАНИЕ: Гермиона успешный Аврор. Она получает очень необычное задание – обеспечить личную безопасность своего бывшего напарника.

От переводчика.

Славы и денег не ищу. Все восторги автору, замечания по переводу мне.

Не обращайте внимания на первую строчку фика - читайте дальше.


	2. Chapter 2

**Часть 1.**

- Почему все голые?

Аппарировав в бунгало Драко Малфоя, Гермиона поставила сумку на пол и огляделась. После многолетней службы Аврором у неё вошло в привычку при появлении где-либо прежде всего ознакомиться с помещением и всеми возможными выходами. Но когда ее взгляд скользнул по огромному окну, выходящему на пляж, Гермиона шагнула вперед, не веря собственным глазам. Она моргнула раз-другой, но видение не исчезло. На пляже в волейбол играли совершенно голые колдуны и волшебницы.

Новый "работодатель" тихо хмыкнул у нее за спиной; его дыхание приятно щекотало затылок. Скорее всего, он подошел, пока она глазела в окно, но Гермиона не удивилась тому, что не услышала шагов. Драко был одним из лучших Авроров министерства, пока не уволился пять лет назад.

– Гермиона, будь объективна. Не все голые, - насмешливо протянул он.

Присмотревшись, Гермиона заметила на некоторых женщинах весьма откровенные стринги, а интимные части тела мужчин прикрывали непристойно-маленькие кусочки ткани. Она развернулась и с подозрением уставилась на Драко.

– Что здесь делаю я? Сириус сказал, ты получил письма с угрозами и попросил его прислать кого-нибудь из Авроров инкогнито, чтобы обеспечить безопасность твоей вечеринки.

Драко отступил назад, подошел к большому столу и, надев очки, зашуршал листами пергамента. К счастью, Малфой был одет консервативнее, чем люди на пляже: его наряд состоял из темных шорт и белой рубашки с короткими рукавами. Правда, рубашка осталась не застегнутой, открывая загорелую грудь мужчины глазам обожателей, - к которым Гермиона, разумеется, не принадлежала, - но лучше так, чем голым. Драко как и прежде носил длинную челку до бровей, однако сейчас его светлые волосы напоминали золотистый нимб. Наверное, выгорели под тропическим солнцем.

Хотя за прошедшие годы их взаимоотношения сильно изменились, Гермиона с неохотой признавала, что занудливый, мерзкий крысеныш, который беспощадно изводил ее в Хогвартсе, превратился в невероятно привлекательного мужчину. Настораживало уже то, в каком тоне Сириус рассказывал ей о предстоящем задании. И сейчас, оценив ситуацию, она поняла - доброжелательный босс намеренно не упомянул о некоторых важных деталях.

Обнаружив то, что искал, Драко посмотрел на нее и одарил снисходительной улыбкой. – Грейнджер, не ломай голову, подвоха нет. Сама знаешь, какой бывает моя мать. Я получил несколько…. Вот, - он подал ей стопку листов, - и мама показала их Сириусу. А ее муж сделает все, лишь бы она была счастлива, даже отправит тебя на вечеринку по случаю моего дня рождения.

Гермиона, игнорируя насмешку во взгляде Малфоя, взяла пергаменты и села в кресло у стола. Драко снял очки и задумчиво покусывал дужку, пока девушка изучала содержание писем.

Текст переполняли зловещие пророчества и смертельные угрозы. Да, пугающе, согласилась Гермиона, но дело в общем пустяковое, и, с профессиональной точки зрения, не стоит того, чтобы бросить все и мчаться на остров близ Фиджи сломя голову. Снова взглянув на Драко, она не удержалась от ехидного вопроса.

– Принимая во внимание твой незаурядный ум и остальные восхитительные достоинства, ты уверен, что это написал один человек?

Драко усмехнулся.

– Сотрудники моей службы безопасности изучили письма – их стопроцентно написал один человек. Он использовал самые обычные пергамент и чернила - проследить их путь невозможно, но почерк совпадает. К сожалению, идентичного почерка нет ни в одной базе данных.

– А почему Нарцисса так беспокоится? Как глава корпорации и владелец "Фалмутских соколов", ты, вероятно, получаешь по одной смертельной угрозе еженедельно?

– Если честно, то по две. Особенно после проигрыша, - пошутил Драко, отодвигая кресло от стола. Открыв один из ящиков, он достал большую желтую папку. – Здесь фотографии, запечатлевшие меня в …частной жизни. Думаю это своего рода предупреждение: "Я тебя достану когда угодно и где угодно".

– Можно посмотреть?

Он медлил.

– Некоторые из них весьма… личные.

Гермиона выпрямилась и нравоучительно произнесла:

– Драко, меня прислали сюда провести расследование, а я отлично справляюсь со своей работой, если помнишь. Мне необходимо ознакомиться со всеми материалами, - она протянула руку, ожидая, что он передаст ей папку.

Малфой поднялся, обошел стол и, вручая ей папку, сказал с усмешкой:

– Я тебя предупредил.

Гермиона немедленно вспомнила, сколько порнографических фотографий прошло через ее руки за годы службы. Конечно, всегда неприятно видеть кого-то из знакомых в "новом свете", особенно на волшебных фотографиях, сохраняющих движение. Но, разглядывая эти снимки, она не увидела ничего фривольного или непристойного: Драко спит, бреется, обнимает хорошенькую блондинку, читает книгу, сидя у окна. Гермиона собралась произнести очередное ядовитое замечание о его излишней мнительности, но наткнулась на парочку фотографий, демонстрирующих Драко в душевой и "увлеченным" двумя красивыми азиатками. На последней фотографии он был очень занят. Лицо Гермионы полыхало, когда она наблюдала за движениями голого мужчины, но увиденное не стало для нее сюрпризом: репертуар спальни Малфоя славился разнообразием. Она еще раз пролистала фотографии, отмечая детали интерьера: мебель, украшения.

– Некоторые снимки сделаны в этой комнате, - заметила она.

Драко сложил руки на груди и кивнул.

– Да, и это настораживает. Фотографии отщелкали на прошлой неделе. Но год назад я приказал службе безопасности окружить остров мощнейшими охраняющими чарами, и главное - обезопасить бунгало. Тот, кто сделал снимки, не попался. Вывод, он очень и очень хорош в своем деле.

– И решительный, - добавила Гермиона. Драко кивнул, соглашаясь. Он нахмурился и, задумавшись, уставился в пол.

Малфой уволился со службы пять лет назад, но Гермиона, будучи его напарницей не один год, знала, когда он по-настоящему обеспокоен. Например, как сейчас. Он просто скрывает истинные мысли за насмешками и шуточками.

– Поэтому моя мать "забила в набат", - нарушил молчание Драко.

– Не без причины. Ты увел с собой лучших Авроров, когда уволился, и набрал собственную службу безопасности. Если этот человек прошел мимо нихнезамеченным…

– Правильно.

Они продолжили обсуждение, и Драко рассказал Гермионе обо всем, что предпринял для розыска злоумышленника. Но, как оказалось, богатый опыт по поимке Пожирателей Смерти и других криминальных элементов Малфою не помог, хотя он сделал все возможное.

– Не понимаю одного. Драко, зачем тебе я? Твоя служба безопасности работает, как команда Авроров. Почему Сириус прислал меня одну?

– Неизвестный с легкостью прошел через все заслоны. Скорее всего, на острове у него есть информатор или он сам Аврор.

– Думаешь, замешан кто-то из Авроров? Кому ты так насолил?

Он засмеялся.

– Ну… Разумеется, мы сравнили почерк Уизли. Он чист.

Гермиона расхохоталась.

– Рон по-прежнему в твоей десятке подозреваемых?

– Его имя на первом месте, - уточнил Драко с улыбкой. – К огорчению Панси, должен добавить. Кажется, она все еще не простила меня за попойку с Уизли накануне их свадьбы. Хотя минута, когда его стошнило в букет - самая яркая сцена церемонии.

Гермиона засмеялась, но отмахнулась от дальнейших шуток. Не время предаваться воспоминаниям.

– Итак, что я делаю на острове, полном совершенно голых людей? - снова спросила она. – Требуется проверить охраняющие чары или усилить их с помощью последних разработок?

– Не совсем, - ответил Драко; его глаза подозрительно блеснули, когда он наклонился и взял с ее колен одну из фотографий, ту, на которой обнимал красивую блондинку. – Я хочу, чтобы ты на неделю превратилась в нее. Должность Джулс - личный помощник, но она значит для меня гораздо больше.

Гермиона посмотрела на снимок: Драко и Джулс обнимались и сияли довольными улыбками.

"Не сомневаюсь", - подумала она. Ясно как день - отношения парочки не ограничиваются только работой. Гермиона многозначительно покосилась на Драко.

– Личный помощник? Понятно.

Он усмехнулся.

– К твоему сведению, Джулс - одна из самых способных, талантливых и умных женщин с которыми я знаком. Ее заслуга - четыре сезона побед "Соколов"…

Гермиона перебила его, махнув рукой.

– Пожалуйста, дальше не продолжай. Разговор о Квиддиче меня не интересует, - она снова посмотрела на фотографию молодой женщины с идеальной фигурой, гладкой загорелой кожей и обворожительной улыбкой.

Поглядывая на Драко, она скептически заметила:

– Трудно поверить, что ты нанял эту красотку, благодаря её деловым качествам. Она как раз в твоем вкусе.

Драко сложил руки на груди и с вызовом посмотрел на Гермиону.

– Неужели ты считаешь всех красивых женщин глупыми пустышками? Это очень…ханжеское мнение, мисс Грейнджер, не ожидал услышать подобное от столь прогрессивной личности, как Вы.

– Ладно, ладно. Она настоящее сокровище, а не помощник. И вы - отличная команда, - Гермиона помедлила, вопрос напрашивался сам собой. – Тогда почему ее не будет на вечеринке? Подозреваешь?

Он отрицательно покачал головой.

– Нет, это не Джулс. Она самый надежный человек в моем окружении. Ей пришлось срочно уехать в Канаду по личным обстоятельствам, - Драко замолчал, не собираясь ничего объяснять и давая понять, что тема закрыта. Гермиона считала иначе.

– Личные обстоятельства? – настаивала она, удивленная его упрямым нежеланием говорить. – Вдруг это уловка: убедить всех, что она за океаном, когда на самом деле она здесь?

– Поверь мне, ее здесь нет.

– Почему ты так уверен?

– Уверен и все.

– Но почему?

Он недовольно вздохнул.

– Ее любовница вчера родила сына, и Джулс отправилась домой исполнить роль "мамочки" к Сью и их малышу.

Это остудило пыл Гермионы.

– Ой, - вот и весь ответ. – Ты это одобряешь?

– Утром я держал малыша на руках, - в его взгляде блеснуло умиление от счастливого воспоминания, но, кашлянув, Драко изобразил равнодушие. – Знаешь, все эти восторги новорожденными - полная ерунда. Он очень плаксивый и скучный. И все время спит.

Гермиона должна была спросить.

– А ты... - она стушевалась.

Драко запрокинул голову и рассмеялся: его золотистая шевелюра заискрилась на солнце. Это невероятно, мужчине нельзя быть настолько красивым и обаятельным!

– Нет, они посетили клинику и нашли анонимного донора.

– Просто… Вы, похоже, так близки, - Гермиона снова посмотрела на снимок: Драко и Джулс смеялись, как старые добрые друзья.

– Мы очень близки. Она давно со мной. Всегда поддерживает, чтобы ни случилось, - и, словно услышав незаданный вопрос, добавил: – Да, мы были любовниками. Но она познакомилась со Сью благодаря мне.

– Серьезно? Как?

Он смущенно улыбнулся:

– Я встретил Сью на матче по квиддичу пару лет назад и пригласил на нашу с Джулс вечеринку. Очень закрытую вечеринку, - он остановился у окна, вглядываясь в океан и слушая шум волн. – Но они идеально подходят друг другу, я счастлив за них. Настоящая любовь - такая редкость, - его голос затих, Драко задумался о чем-то или, точнее, о ком-то. Он тряхнул головой и повернулся к Гермионе. – Пусть жизнь на острове течет своим чередом, а для этого необходим "фокус с Джулс". Сириус выбрал тебя, за профессионализм и богатый опыт работы под прикрытием.

Гермиона восторженно заговорила:

– Это прекрасная возможность проверить чары, которые я разрабатывала. Почти как оборотное зелье, только без отвратительного вкуса и остальных неудобств.

За прошедшие годы Оборотное зелье значительно усовершенствовали по сравнению с тем, что она сварила на втором курсе школы. Тем не менее, Аврорам часто требовалось что-то более быстродействующее и менее опознаваемое. Новая разработка Гермионы позволяла принимать внешний облик любого существа в считанные секунды, а расколдовать себя можно было с помощью возвратных чар.

– Рад помочь вашей непрерывной исследовательской работе, - учтиво ответил Драко.

– Мне нужна прядь ее волос или нечто подобное.

– Без проблем. Спальня Джулс примыкает к моей, - он повернулся и неторопливо пошел к выходу.

Гермиона остановила Драко, прежде чем он открыл дверь.

– Почему ваши спальни смежные? Я думала, вы уже не парочка.

Драко снова усмехнулся.

– Правильно, но для всех мы по-прежнему вместе.

Вздохнув, он прислонился к стене и продолжил:

– Письма стали приходить незадолго до того, как забеременела Сью. И если помнишь, угрожают не только мне, но и всем, кто мне дорог. Этот чокнутый даже прислал снимок, на котором Сью и Джулс ужинают вдвоем. Сью забеременела, и ради ее безопасности они решили сохранить все в тайне. После шумного показного разрыва Сью вернулась в Канаду, заставляя всех поверить, что мы с Джулс возобновили отношения. Конечно, им нелегко, но благодаря частной каминной сети, большинство ночей они проводят вместе в Канаде. Исходя из содержания писем и угроз, мы предположили, что злоумышленник заявит о себе в следующем месяце во время Чемпионата Мира по Квиддичу. Я главный спонсор, а мероприятие грандиозное. Сейчас важно не вспугнуть поганого ублюдка, поэтому ты здесь.

– А насчет смежных комнат. Это удобно, ведь Джулс мой помощник, а сплетни нам только на пользу. Так лучше для ее личной жизни и моей, - он с любопытством посмотрел на Гермиону. – Грейнджер, ревнуешь?

Она фыркнула на последнее замечание.

– С чего бы? Однажды мы уже прошлись по этой дорожке, не обольщайся, - голос Гермионы звучал гораздо увереннее, чем она себя чувствовала. Они редко вспоминали, если вообще вспоминали, о той ночи, и, наверное, у каждого был свой взгляд на произошедшее. К тому же, вскоре Драко познакомился с Дебби. А затем случилось это … нападение.

Возможно, ему не понравилось, что Гермиона вспомнила прошлое, но виду он не подал, а лишь задумчиво потер подбородок.

– Если я правильно помню, а подобное я не забываю, мы прошлись "по дорожке" трижды. За одну ночь.

– Драко, мы все ошибаемся. Бывает, и неоднократно.

– В чем дело? Сожалеешь?

– А ты - нет? – спросила она в ответ

– Нет. Взрослые люди решили получить удовольствие от секса. Кстати, ты жутко поругалась с Финниганом, если мне не изменяет память, - губы Драко дрогнули, как будто он старался сдержать улыбку. – Было бы не по-джентельменски бросить даму в беде, - его глаза озорно блеснули.

– Хочешь сказать, ты сделал это из жалости? – почти с ужасом воскликнула Гермиона.

– Черт, конечно нет, - беззаботно ответил он. – Я хотел переспать с тобой еще со школьных времён. Большинство ребят-слизеринцев и, пожалуй, некоторые девчонки тоже хотели. Гермиона Грейнджер - гриффиндорская староста. Безупречная и совершенно неприступная, - у Гермионы зачесались руки, съездить по наглой физиономии, - Ты будто обезумела в тот вечер, жутко злилась на Финнигана… В общем, это все упростило.

– Ты отвратительный, скользкий червяк, Малфой, - буркнула она. – Воспользовался тем, что я…

Он рассмеялся над ее негодованием и отрицательно покачал головой.

– Неправда. В ту ночь ты кувыркалась на простынях с таким же удовольствием, как и я. Нечего сейчас изображать из себя святую невинность.

Гермиона выпрямилась в кресле и сурово произнесла:

– Речь не об этом. Все случилось давным-давно, ты прав. Мы взрослые люди, и наше прошлое не имеет к данному делу никакого отношения. Раньше мы уже работали вместе, и, полагаю, сейчас тоже сработаемся.

– Ты, как всегда, права. Все в прошлом.

Гермиона молча кивнула. Ее прошлое. Та ночь – случайность: никто из них не настаивал на повторении. Вскоре Драко познакомился с Дебби и тот случай стал лишь одним из многих в его богатом "послужном списке". Гермиону это устраивало; Дебби ей нравилась. У Гермионы было мало подруг, и она искренне надеялась наладить дружеские отношения с рассудительной ведьмой - врачом. Драко рассказал своей девушке о связи с Гермионой (к огромному удивлению последней), но Дебби не рассердилась. Их добрые отношения остались прежними. К сожалению, мечты Гермионы о настоящей подруге не сбылись. Ее работа, работа Дебби: у них не хватало времени встретиться. А затем вдруг времени больше не осталось.

Смерть Дебби оказалась невосполнимой потерей и для Гермионы: бутон зарождавшейся дружбы безжалостно растоптали. После несчастного случая Драко отдалился от всех; он выследил убийцу, Шона Дойла, и его сообщников. Затем, без предупреждения и объяснений, уволился со службы, купил "Фалмутских Соколов" и с головой погрузился в создание корпорации "Малфой". Гермиона понимала его. Драко беззаветно любил Дебби. Боготворил ее. Девушки не стало, и Гермиона опасалась, что Драко никогда не оправится. Они долго не виделись: Драко много путешествовал с командой, работа Гермионы тоже состояла из разъездов.

Но сейчас, видя его здесь, загорелым, с сияющим взглядом, слушая его смех и колкости, Гермиона почувствовала, как щемит сердце. Этого она не ожидала. Совсем не ожидала.

Она подошла к окну понаблюдать за волнами и отвлечься от болезненных размышлений.

– Ты ответил на все мои вопросы, кроме одного.

– Какого?

– Почему все голые?

Драко снова рассмеялся. Это все еще смотрелось непривычно: Гермиона до сих пор помнила, каким он был после смерти Дебби, на похоронах. Помутневший, невидящий взгляд и бледное лицо. Отрешенный и потерянный - облик столь не соответствующий обычно сдержанному мужчине.

Сейчас Драко выглядел иначе: бодрым, полным жизни.

– Я надеялся, ты уже догадалась. Название "Исла Д'Ардженто" не о чем тебе не говорит?

Звучит знакомо. Где она его слышала? От Гарри? Или Рона… Разговор с близнецами… Хохот…

– Нудистский пляж? - с сомнением спросила она.

– Вообще-то, "Остров без предрассудков". И он принадлежит мне, - в серых глазах Драко мелькнули насмешливые искорки. – А на тебе, моя дорогая, слишком много одежды.

Гермиона посмотрела на свою синюю юбку и светло-голубую блузку. Сириус предупредил, что ей предстоит посетить один из островов Фиджи, когда она спросила какую одежду брать, но он не упоминал о столь специфических требованиях.

– Слишком много одежды? Мне придется ходить в таком же виде, как они? - недоверчиво протянула она, указывая на праздно разгуливающих за окном бесстыдников. – Я на службе и не могу работать голой.

Драко миролюбиво ответил:

– Твоя работа – выглядеть, как Джулс, а она здесь очень раскованна и, ничуть не стесняясь, ходит обнаженной. Честно говоря, я трачу уйму времени каждый день, уговаривая ее одеться хотя бы на часок. Все на Исла Д'Ардженто об этом знают. Гермиона, представь, что играешь роль. После превращения ты даже не будешь похожа на себя, поэтому считай облик Джулс костюмом.

Она не удержалась и выпалила:

– Да, но это костюм Евы! Перед толпой незнакомых людей, - она снова посмотрела на фотографию Джулс: женщина красовалась в ярком цветастом бикини. Гермиона прищурилась. – Говоришь, сутками уговаривал ее одеться? Тогда, что это на ней?

Драко невинно заморгал и улыбнулся:

– Нельзя упускать такую возможность, - он обречено вздохнул. – Ладно, успокойся, иногда Джулс надевает парео и топ, когда гуляет по острову. Не забывай, это остров без предрассудков.

Гермиона закрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох. Если Малфой продолжит вести себя в том же духе, то к концу недели именно она его задушит и выполнит всю грязную работу за неизвестного злоумышленника.

Как будто прочитав ее мысли, Драко насмешливо протянул:

– Пожалуй, возьму образец твоего почерка, - рассмеялся, когда она грозно взглянула на него, и кивнул в сторону двери. – Идем, покажу, где будешь жить.

Драко провел ее по коридорам, и они вошли в просторную, изысканно обставленную комнату с огромной кроватью у дальней стены.

– Комната Джулс, - произнес он и опустил жалюзи на окнах. – Одежда в шкафу. Джулс знает о нашем плане и разрешила тебе воспользоваться ее гардеробом, - он открыл дверцы шкафа, и Гермиона приятно удивилась разнообразию нарядов, хотя уже решила для себя, что помощница Драко - вульгарная гедонистка, обожающая бегать по пляжу голышом. Одежда в шкафу выглядела очень стильной, но немного вызывающей, по мнению Гермионы. Размышления прервал голос Драко:

– Ванная за той дверью, - он махнул в противоположный угол комнаты. – А это дверь в мою спальню. На случай, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится… ночью.

Гермиона чувствовала на себе взгляд Драко, пока водила палочкой над фотографией Джулс, создавая оборотное заклинание. Он наблюдал молча, прислонившись к двери своей комнаты. Гермиона пыталась игнорировать его, но Малфоя трудно не замечать. Однако для превращения требовалось повышенное внимание, и девушка заставила себя сосредоточиться на снимке. Она подхватила с пола свою сумку и достала пачку исписанных листов. Открыв последнюю страницу, она еще раз перечитала текст заклинания. Все верно: ее слова и действия правильные, превращение не будет постоянным.

– Начнем.

Гермиона положила светлый волос Джулс на ладонь, произнесла заклинание и взмахнула палочкой. Волосок засветился ровным белым светом. Пока все шло хорошо. Она пробормотала еще несколько слов иокутанный сиянием волосок медленно растворился в ее ладони. На секунду девушке показалось, что по венам разливается поток живой магии, но ощущение мгновенно исчезло. Голова кружилась; Гермиона моргнула несколько раз, и туман перед глазами рассеялся.

Драко тихо выдохнул: – Невероятно!

– Получилось?

– Еще как. Гермиона, да ты вылитая Джулс!

В желудке бурлило дольше чем полагалось, но Гермиона не обратила на это внимания. Как только она привыкнет к превращениям, все побочные эффекты исчезнут.

Первый признак того, что она находится в чужом теле, обнаружился, когда Гермиона посмотрела вниз. "Новая" грудь заметно отличалась от её собственной. И хотя настоящая грудь Гермионы не славилась вызывающей пышностью, все-таки она была помехой крупнее, когда девушка смотрела себе под ноги. В теле Джулс подобное затруднение исчезло. Грудь миниатюрной помощницы Малфоя оказалась …торчащей, более подходящего определения не нашлось. Гермиона привыкла к другому.

Драко подошел ближе, желая рассмотреть девушку получше.

– Все случилось так быстро. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Она наморщила нос. Даже такая обычная мимика казалась непривычной.

– Странно. Джулс ниже чем я, меня как будто тянет к земле, - она задрала голову посмотреть на Драко и мысленно рассмеялась, уловив в его взгляде благоговение. Не похотливый и не оценивающий, а "Я потрясен до ужаса" - взгляд. Гермионе это польстило. Она гордилась своей разработкой.

Усмехнувшись на его невысказанную похвалу, она продолжила:

– Согласно инструкциям Сириуса, сегодня вечером планируется ужин и танцы. Правильно? - Драко кивнул. – Тогда надо переодеться, - она оглядела свою одежду и помрачнела. Служба Аврора подразумевала отличную физическую подготовку, и Гермиона была в прекрасной форме, но вышагивать по улице в чем мать родила не привыкла. Пусть она здесь по работе и никто ее не узнает, но пялиться все равно будут!

Драко подошел к шкафу, передвинул вешалки, достал короткую черную юбку, крошечную блузку и показал их Гермионе.

– Вот, ее любимые.

Гермиона опешила.

– Да их едва видно! Великий Мерлин, у нее есть одежда, прикрывающая задницу! - она стремительно пересекла комнату и сама заглянула в шкаф. Ходить в чужом теле оказалось неудобно: шаг был короче, а ступни - меньше. Драко хмыкнул, когда она споткнулась, но Гермиона намеренно не обратила на него внимания. Сомнительный наряд в его руках требовал решительных действий.

– Здесь должно быть что-то поприличнее.

Драко снова хмыкнул.

– Что смешного? – она повернулась и свирепо уставилась на него.

– Забавно видеть твои эмоции и мимику на лице Джулс, - он шагнул ближе и понизил голос почти до шепота. – Узнаю Гермиону Грейнджер, как всегда, упрямую и настырную.

У Гермионы перехватило дыхание от такого близкого соседства с полуодетым Драко.

– Ага, - выдавила она.

– Отлично, - Драко отступил. – Ничто не должно расстроить мою вечеринку. Здесь слишком много людей, не хочу никаких сложностей.

– Например, убийств?

– Именно. Переодевайся. Мы идем на ужин.

– Хорошо.

– Я тоже пойду, переоденусь. Вернусь через пятнадцать минут, - ещё раз окинув её взглядом, Драко исчез в своей комнате.


	3. Chapter 3

**Часть 2.**

Драко вернулся в комнату и медленно обошел вокруг Гермионы. Она чувствовала, как его взгляд скользит по спине и каждому изгибу ее позаимствованного тела.

– Все нормально?

– Твои чары учитывают все особенности внешности?

– Нет. Я воплощаю только образ со снимка.

– Тогда, ты кое-что упустила.

– Например?

– У Джулс несколько шрамов, здесь и здесь, - он коснулся ее шеи и левого плеча, задержав пальцы на коже.

Гермиона вздрогнула от этого знакомого прикосновения. В горле неожиданно пересохло.

– Ты уверен?

Драко находился за ее спиной, и Гермиона не видела его лица, но уловила насмешку в голосе.

– Не сомневайся, - Малфой замолчал на секунду, но не отодвинулся от нее. – И ты пахнешь по-другому. Я чувствую именно твой аромат, Гермиона. Я очень хорошо его помню.

По телу Гермионы разлилось приятное тепло.

– К сожалению, это недостаток чар, и мы пока бессильны. Я искала духи или ароматические масла, но Джулс ничего не оставила.

– Не волнуйся. На этом острове я единственный смогу уловить разницу. Конечно, если здесь не шныряют другие из твоих прежних любовников, - протянул он, пока скользил пальцами по ее открытой спине вниз к мягкому изгибу бедра. Ее кожа таяла от этих умелых прикосновений.

Гермиона призвала весь свой профессионализм на помощь, не желая снова поддаваться очарованию вкрадчивого голоса. Она здесь по работе, а не для воскрешения незабываемой ночи из прошлого.

– Другие отметки на теле у нее есть?

– Да, татуировка. Крест Салемской Академии Ведьм, где она училась, - он провел рукой вдоль ее тела и подцепил подол слишком короткой юбки.

Гермиона сглотнула:

– Где?

С нарочитой медлительностью его пальцы заскользили вверх, приподнимая юбку, пока нога девушки не оказалась полностью обнажена. Драко коснулся ее кожи чуть ниже правого бедра.

– Здесь, - выдохнул он Гермионе на ухо.

Драко опустил другую руку на ее левое бедро, и все повторилось. Невольно Гермиона прижалась спиной к его груди. "Господи! Блаженство. Как давно это было". Нежно, но уверенно Малфой притянул ее к себе, и она ощутила его нарастающее возбуждение. Спохватившись, Гермиона поборола искушение и, одернув юбку как можно ниже, рявкнула:

– Драко! Что ты делаешь!

Всего секунду его взгляд оставался затуманен желанием, Драко быстро взял себя в руки. Переступив с ноги на ногу, он ответил: – Я проверял тебя.

– Проверял что? Что я прячу под юбкой!

Он подошел к зеркалу и поправил рубашку и брюки.

– Нет. Как ты отзовешься на мои прикосновения. Все считают нас с Джулс любовниками, Гермиона, и на публике мы любовники. Согласись, будет выглядеть подозрительно, если она отпрянет от меня. Чтобы все прошло гладко, ты должна знать, на что похожи мои прикосновения.

Гермиона сложила руки на груди, но этот жест лишь подчеркнул откровенность наряда, и она сменила позу.

– Я помню твои прикосновения, повторный инструктаж мне не требуется, - она старалась не смотреть на Малфоя, но он притягивал ее взгляд как магнит.

– Зря я выбрала Джулс для перевоплощения, - пробормотала она, ругая себя за непростительную слабость минуту назад. – Превратилась бы в прислугу. В кого-нибудь незаметного.

– Нет, - резко бросил Драко. – Я никому не позволю причинить вред Джулс, Сью и их сыну. Гермиона, они - моя семья. Моя беспечность больше никогда не станет причиной смерти, как это случилось с Дебби, - в его глазах мелькнули ярость и боль.

Гермиона запротестовала:

– Драко, ты не можешь вечно винить себя. Все случилось пять лет назад. Ты не знал об одержимости Дойла, о его паранойе. Вы даже не были знакомы.

Он не обратил внимания на ее слова и продолжил:

– Отсутствие Джулс будет слишком заметно. Уже поздно что-либо менять.

"Ненавижу эту затею".

Он сидел у бара и наблюдал, как Гермиона танцует мамбо с менеджером "Соколов". На вечеринке Драко постоянно находился рядом с Гермионой, чтобы поддержать разговор, если она не поймет, о чем речь. У нее было слишком мало времени узнать о жизни женщины, за которую ее сейчас принимали. Безусловно, только поэтому он держался рядом.

И он твердил себе это снова и снова.

Но чем больше проходило времени, тем отчетливее Драко понимал – его привлекает особый опьяняющий аромат Гермионы, то, как волнующе звучит ее смех. Ничего удивительного. Вопреки всеобщему мнению, Драко предпочитал умных и решительных женщин, а не безвольных, жеманных дурочек.

Например, Дебби. Впервые он встретил ее, когда притащил в госпиталь раненого подозреваемого: требовалось немедленно привести колдуна в чувство для допроса. Драко, измученный и злой, мечтал вернуться в штаб-квартиру Авроров как можно быстрее. Малфои привыкли отдавать приказы, которым беспрекословно подчинялись. Той ночью он ворвался в службу скорой помощи, игнорируя все правила приемного покоя, и ждал полного подчинения, словно особа королевских кровей. Он довел дежурных медсестер до слез, и Дебби осадила его. Она объяснила в очень доступной форме – используя минимум слов, тогда сказанное быстрее дойдет до его щуплых мужских мозгов, – что он может командовать хоть армией, но в ее госпитале он не более чем флоббер-червь. Она указала ему на стул, посоветовала не высовываться и всучила пачку регистрационных карт, предложив заняться полезным делом, пока не освободится кто-нибудь из врачей.

Дебби заинтриговала его, как ни одна из знакомых ведьм.

Хотя была еще одна. По телу вновь разлился странный жар, как и в ту минуту, когда Гермиона Грейнджер появилась в его тропическом офисе и практически сразила наповал. Пожалуй, слово "практически" можно опустить.

У них было общее прошлое, во многом уникальное. Существовавшие в них чувства, взаимное желание и ненависть, всегда разделяла лишь тонкая грань. И казалось, достаточно крошечной искры, чтобы разжечь пламя страстей снова. Он наблюдал за ней, за тем, как она работает, вычисляя злоумышленника; острый ум светился в ее глазах, угадывался в каждом жесте. Уверенность и знания привлекали его гораздо больше, чем прелести полуголых красоток, дефилирующих перед ним на острове.

Драко поморщился, когда огромная волосатая лапища мистера Свенсона опустилась Гермионе чуть ниже спины, как вдруг низкий грудной голос промурлыкал ему на ухо:

– Ах, вот ты где, именинник Я уже подумала, придется нести подарок к тебе в комнату. Хотя, я все равно зайду, - женщина соблазнительно облизнула ярко накрашенные губы.

Драко повернулся к ведьме, присевшей на соседний стул.

– Привет, Мелисса. Но ты ошибаешься. Я еще не именинник. День рождения в субботу.

Мелисса Блум работала в главном офисе "Соколов", в отделе по связям с общественностью. Типичная жительница Нью-Йорка, с густыми, черными как смоль волосами, бархатными длинными ресницами и ледяными голубыми глазами. Едва переступив порог офиса "Соколов", она стала самой вожделенной женщиной для всех мужчин его корпорации, о чем прекрасно знала. Всех, кроме Драко. Но Мелисса не сдавалась и настойчиво преследовала его. Он мог переспать с ней в любое время в любом месте, и, возможно, ей бы повезло, не спи она со всеми подряд. Драко не придерживался строгих моральных принципов, но соблюдал одно правило. Он никогда не спал с теми, с кем встречались его друзья. Драко Малфой не берет подержанный товар, неважно, насколько красиво он упакован. Мелисса упустила свой шанс заполучить его в свою постель, переспав с Тадеушем Чемберленом, его сокурсником-слизеринцем - главой отдела рекламы.

– Драко, дорогой, тогда к черту всех! Пойдем к тебе в бунгало и устроим свою вечеринку, - она наклонилась и прижалась обнаженной грудью к его плечу. Мисс Блум не была скромницей и предпочитала щеголять без одежды, как и большинство гостей. Она протянула руку и слегка приласкала его между ног.

Изогнув бровь, Драко улыбнулся.

– Я здесь не один, Мелисса, но благодарю за щедрое предложение, - он посмотрел на Гермиону, и заметил ее изучающий взгляд.

Ласка стала более настойчивой, когда ведьма поняла о ком речь.

– Джулс тоже очень аппетитная. Пригласим ее присоединиться к нам? Уверена, мы все поместимся в твоей огромной, шикарной кровати, - она прикусила мочку его уха.

Заиграла новая песня, и Драко не замедлил этим воспользоваться, освобождаясь от мертвой хватки Мелиссы.

– Возможно, в другой раз, а сейчас, извини, этот танец принадлежит нам с Джулс.

Прежде чем гарпия снова запустила в него свои когти, он поднялся и зашагал сквозь толпу к Гермионе. Даже танцуя с другими, она смотрела на него: так их учили на курсах Авроров – объект всегда нужно держать в поле зрения.

Гермиона шепнула что-то своему партнеру и, выскользнув из его объятий, подошла к Драко.

– Кто это? - спросила она, взглянув на Мелиссу; хищница уже переместилась к более сговорчивой жертве.

Гермиона насторожилась, когда Драко притянул ее к себе для танца, но расслабилась, и он прижал ее крепче.

– Одна из подозреваемых?

– Нет, - ответил он, не желая обсуждать настырную американку. – Она работает в одном из представительств. У нее другие планы на мой счет.

– Ты спал с ней? – строго спросила Гермиона, пристально глядя ему в глаза. Драко почувствовал себя неуютно. На него смотрели голубые глаза Джулс, но в них сверкал острый ум Гермионы. Неужели этого никто не видит?

– Какая тебе разница? - прошептал он ей на ушко, продолжая вести в замысловатом, но очень выразительном танце. Гермиона прильнула к нему, и Драко уловил легкий аромат манго, исходивший от ее волос.

– Вдруг письма отправляла женщина, а не мужчина. Помнишь старую поговорку, "Адские фурии - ничто в сравнении с брошенной женщиной".

– Я не бросал мисс Блум. У меня вообще ничего с ней не было и не будет.

– Да, - протянула она, оглядывая на гостей. – А насчет мистера Смитерса. Я говорила с…

Он усмехнулся над ее способностью постоянно думать о работе.

– Тихо, любимая. Время отдыха, а не работы. Я ничего не боюсь; если сейчас на меня нападут, ты меня спасешь. Поэтому молчи.

И они продолжали танцевать. Их движения и прикосновения пробудили в Драко ощущения и желания, которые он считал давно забытыми. Танго называют танцем страсти, но очень часто эмоции танцоров скорее показные, чем настоящие. Все Авроры в начале обучения обязательно проходили курс бальных танцев, поскольку кратчайший путь к нужным сведениям лежит через паркет танцзала. Драко до сих пор с содроганием вспоминал о Долгопупсе, осваивающем мамбо. Драко и Гермиона танцевали вместе несколько раз во время учебы и после, на заданиях, и ему всегда казалось, что притяжение, возникавшее между ними, гораздо сильнее, чем требовалось. Он приписывал это последствию их многолетней вражды или влиянию адреналина из-за опасности очередного дела.

Но сегодня все по-другому.

Музыка затихла, и они взглянули друг на друга. Они дышали чуть хрипло, но Драко понимал - сбившееся дыхание не следствие оживленного танца. Воздух вокруг них был пропитан возбуждением. Это не укрылось от внимания гостей, когда восторженные аплодисменты и похвалы, в конце концов, разрушили чары уединения, окружавшие площадку. Их тела молчаливо свидетельствовали о том, о чём не решались сказать ни Драко, ни Гермиона. Скорее всего, никто не удивится, если они немедленно отправятся в спальню.

Драко взял Гермиону за руку, поднёс к губам и осторожно поцеловал тонкую кожу на внутренней стороне запястья. Девушка едва слышно вздохнула, когда он прикоснулся языком к нежной коже. Неудивительно, что ему захотелось ощутить ее вкус. Танец - прелюдия к наслаждению, которое они подарят друг другу. Сейчас Драко знал гораздо больше о том, как доставить удовольствие женщине, чем восемь лет назад: когда они провели ночь вместе. И жаждал доказать это Гермионе.

– Думаю, самое время сказать всем: "спокойной ночи".

Она не возразила, и он сжал её руку в своей. Поспешно попрощавшись с гостями, они молча вернулась в бунгало. Драко открыл дверь взмахом палочки, и потянул Гермиону в комнату. Улыбнувшись, он прижал девушку к стене и наклонился к ее лицу, желая прикоснуться к манящим губам.

Стремительно, как снитч, Гермиона проскользнула под его рукой и отскочила на безопасное расстояние.

– Да что на тебя нашло! – взвизгнула она.

Он с досадой простонал:

– Поздно ты спохватилась. Я пытаюсь соблазнить тебя.

– Неправда, ты пытаешься соблазнить Джулс.

– Нет! Пусть ты в ее теле, но я хочу именно тебя, - и он не лгал.

– Ты поддался влиянию танца. Вот и все!

Драко неоднократно танцевал танго с Джулс, и у него не появлялось даже намека на эрекцию; но слова ничего не изменят - Гермиона не услышит его.

– Тогда почему ты согласилась уйти со мной? - шагнув к ней, спросил он самым бесстрастным голосом, на который был способен, когда в паху так болезненно пульсировало.

Гермиона растерянно заморгала.

– Разве Джулс поступает иначе? После твоих красноречивых взглядов, отказ мог вызвать подозрения.

Ее откровенное признание охладило его быстрее ледяного душа.

– Значит, ты притворялась?

– Разумеется! - воскликнула она. – И думала, что ты мне подыгрываешь! Излишне усердно, но не всерьез!

Драко пригладил волосы и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул.

– Ты права, - выдавил он. – Конечно, ты права. Я увлекся. Попал под влияние танца, и все такое.

Он врал. Очень неубедительно. Но, может, она тоже лгала?

Гермиона кивнула.

– Именно так я и подумала. Теперь, извини, пойду переоденусь и запишу кое-что о гостях: свои наблюдения и предположения, - она пошла к выходу, и Драко не остановил ее.

– Хорошо.

Открывая дверь, Гермиона неуверенно замерла на пороге.

– Принести отчет сегодня?

Драко отмахнулся.

– Нет, прочитаю его утром. Почему-то я очень устал.

Она удивленно на него посмотрела, но исчезла за спасительной дверью своей спальни раньше, чем он успел сморозить новую глупость.

– Чтоб меня, - пробормотал Драко в тишине.

Хотя было еще очень рано, он принял душ и лег. Выглядело бы в самом деле подозрительно, вернись он обратно к гостям так скоро и без Джулс. Но холодный душ не усмирил похотливые мысли о женщине за соседней дверью. Наконец, устав ерзать и ворочаться, Драко встал. Когда ты не в силах справится с собственным возбуждением, единственный способ избавиться от него – выбить.

Десять минут спустя, только он начал тренироваться в полную силу, дверь его спальни окутал пурпурный дым, и в комнату ворвалась Гермиона с палочкой наготове. Видимо, высматривала злоумышленников. Драко хотел посмеяться над нелепостью ситуации, но заметил, что Гермиона вернула собственный облик. Он обвел взглядом фигурку девушки, запоминая каждую её чёрточку. Волосы собраны в хвост, на плечи падает лишь несколько локонов. Одета в широкие пижамные брюки с розовыми овечками и потертую майку с эмблемой Гриффиндора.

Гермиона оглядела комнату, ее карие глаза метали молнии. – Как ты? - отрывисто спросила она. – В порядке?

Драко не подозревал, что подобное возможно - он завелся даже сильнее, чем прежде. Не видно ни полоски обнаженной кожи, но майка так облегает ее грудь и талию… Желание стало невыносимым. Он и забыл, как невероятно сексуально выглядит Гермиона, когда пытается командовать.

– Драко, ты в порядке? - медленно повторила она, не дождавшись ответа.

Он собрался с силами и кивнул.

– Да, конечно. Зачем ты ворвалась сюда? Чуть дверь не вышибла.

– Я услышала звук ударов и подумала, что твой загадочный преступник уже здесь.

– Понятно, - Драко прислонился к боксерской груше, намекая на "преступника". – Не спалось. Вот и решил немного размяться, - он выпрямился и, взяв со стола бутылку воды, сделал несколько глотков, а затем вытер мокрые шею и грудь полотенцем.

– Замечательно, - задумчиво протянула Гермиона. – Оставляю вас с грушей. Спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной ночи, - ответил Драко обречено. Теперь ему придется приложить в два раза больше усилий, чтобы "выбить" образ Гермионы в пижаме.

Прикрыв рот рукой, Гермиона зевнула. Ночью она почти не спала и сейчас валилась с ног от усталости. А виноват в ее бессоннице - Драко Малфой, который безмятежно проспал всю ночь в своей огромной, мягкой кровати. Их разделяла только дверь. И ее дурацкая гордость. То, как она "растаяла" от его прикосновений во время танго, настораживало. Потребовалась вся ее выдержка, чтобы не наброситься на него на глазах у гостей. К сожалению, Драко интересует только ее тело, точнее, тело Джулс. Естественно, причина его внезапного порыва - внешность смазливой блондинки. В этом Гермиона не сомневалась, и, честно говоря, расстроилась.

А вообще, все это чепуха. Она здесь по работе. И точка.

И все-таки, днем или ночью, неважно, но она охотнее встретится лицом к лицу с безжалостными Пожирателями Смерти или опасными контрабандистами, чем с полуголым, потным Драко Малфоем. О чем она только думала? Вооруженный злоумышленник? Нет, черт побери, звуки ударов ее не напугали. Хотела узнать, есть ли у них второй шанс? Нет, конечно нет! Какая глупость.

Вид его поблескивающей от пота груди, движение кадыка, когда Драко пил ледяную воду... Господи, да она еле устояла! Скорее бы закончились все торжества, тогда она уедет с этого мерзкого острова и вернется к свободной от искушения жизни в Англии.

Утро пролетело на удивление быстро за обсуждением последних деталей предстоящего праздника и работой с многочисленными филиалами компании Драко. Сов разослали, приказы подписали, решения приняли. Драко исполнялось тридцать, но он управлял своей "империей" с ловкостью умудренного жизнью колдуна. Гермиона вспомнила их школьные годы. Тогда она, Гарри и Рон были уверены, что всеми успехами Драко обязан лишь влиятельности своего отца. Но в семнадцать юноша ушел из дома, желая начать собственную жизнь и найти свое место под солнцем колдовского мира. Он добился успеха, несмотря на темное прошлое Люциуса Малфоя. Удача не всегда благоволила бывшему слизеринцу, но испытания, несомненно, пошли ему на пользу: Драко превратился в интеллигентного, интересного мужчину.

Они разобрались с текущими делами. Наступило время отдыха, и Драко попытался затащить ее в огромный бассейн освежиться, но Гермиона отказалась. Она не хотела рисковать. Устоит ли она перед его соблазнительным голым торсом, прижмись к ней Драко в нагретом солнцем бассейне? Купальник Джулс - стринги и два чисто символических лоскутка вместо лифчика, - приводил Гермиону в жуткое смущение. Она постоянно напоминала себе, чье тело выставлено на всеобщее обозрение, иначе окружающие решат, что она сильно обгорела.

Сами понимаете, гораздо удобнее следить за всем с берега, а не в компании бездельников в бассейне - именно этим Гермиона объяснила свой отказ. И стала свидетельницей весьма интересной сценки, как Мелисса Блум бессовестно флиртует с вратарем "Соколов", бывшим гриффиндорцем, Оливером Вудом. Гермиона наблюдала за женщиной со все возрастающим удивлением и чуть не поделилась мнением об увиденном с невероятно красивым соседом, но спохватилась - сейчас она другой человек. Затем она решила напомнить мистеру Свенсону повторно воспользоваться солнцезащитными чарами - некая часть его тела грозила превратиться в головешку, - но передумала. Свенсон нахально облапал ее вчера вечером, он заслужил наказание.

Наконец ее взгляд вернулся к бассейну, где Драко, прислонившись к бару, оживленно болтал с пышногрудой красавицей - запасным ловцом "Соколов". Склонившись, он что-то прошептал брюнетке на ухо. Парочка рассмеялась, а Гермиона непонятно почему помрачнела, заметив, как женщина игриво толкнула Драко в загорелую грудь.

– Мисс Трент. Мисс Трент, - звал голос.

Гермиона повернулась, понимая, что обращаются к ней.

– Ах, да. Чем могу помочь?

– Мисс Трент, управляющий спрашивает о цветочном оформлении завтрашнего ужина, - сказал вежливый и очень симпатичный молоденький волшебник, одетый только в улыбку, парочку соблазнительных ямочек и цепочку с драконом, обозначавшую его принадлежность к обслуживающему персоналу.

Джулс отвечала за подготовку к предстоящей вечеринке, поэтому, бросив еще один взгляд на белокурого Адониса в бассейне и его хихикающую пассию, Гермиона улыбнулась юноше.

– Я сейчас подойду, спасибо.

Она поднялась из шезлонга и подошла к бассейну. Приблизившись к парочке, Гермиона кашлянула. Затем кашлянула погромче. Драко повернулся и обворожительно улыбнулся.

– Надоело скучать в одиночестве? - съязвил он.

Пропустив насмешку мимо ушей, Гермиона прикидывала, как ей присесть и не выставить на всеобщее обозрение интимные места еще больше. Ничего не придумав, она осталась стоять.

– Мистер Малфой, - деловито начала она, – меня просят в банкетный зал. Доставили цветы для праздника. Вы будете здесь? Вдруг потребуется ваша помощь, - добавила она, не желая, чтобы он увидел в ее вопросе личный интерес.

– Я буду здесь, пока не понадоблюсь тебе, - ответил он слишком двусмысленно, как показалось Гермионе.

Как выяснилось, ее присутствие в банкетном зале требовалось лишь для того, чтобы расписаться за получение цветов и посмотреть, все ли украшается согласно готовому эскизу. Мисс Трент оказалась очень толковым помощником. Не зря Драко так высоко ценит ее. Но возвращаться к бассейну Гермиона не спешила: наблюдать за отдыхом избалованных, богатых плейбоев вроде Малфоя не хотелось. Драко получит любого, кого захочет, но она на это смотреть не обязана. К тому же, он пообещал не вылезать из бассейна, пока она не вернется.

Девушка отправилась к себе, поискать в вещах Джулс купальник, который не впивается в задницу как шило. Такого не нашлось, но прогулка была не совсем бесполезной. В своей комнате Гермиона сняла ненавистный купальник и накинула халат. Желая отдохнуть, она решила принять собственный облик, пусть даже на десять минут. Превращения на долгое время, как оказалось, вызывали невероятное напряжение мышц, чего она не ожидала. Нужно обязательно упомянуть об этом в отчете.

Гермиона зашла в комнату Драко, где находился пульт внутренней связи, соединявшей все комнаты дома и прилегающую территорию. Она заметила в углу маленький холодильник. Очень захотелось пить. Выбор напитков впечатлял - разнообразное пиво, вино, - но не устраивал Гермиону. Наконец, в глубине она разглядела бутылку с надписью "Ключевая вода поместья Малфоев" и усмехнулась. Мысленно она слышала голос Рона. "Вы подумайте! Этот напыщенный осел, опасаясь за свое хрупкое здоровье, пьет воду только собственной марки". Девушка нажала кнопку на пульте и включила связь с бассейном. Ответил бармен.

– Это мисс Трент. Могу я поговорить с мистером Малфоем?

Через минуту раздался насмешливый голос Драко.

– Мисс Трент, в чем дело?

– Цветы великолепны, но меня так разморило на солнцепеке. Я приму душ и вернусь, хорошо? - разговаривая, Гермиона взмахнула палочкой и избавилась от оборотных чар. Пышные волосы рассыпались по плечам и спине, а мышцы рук и ног болезненно заныли.

Сейчас ее слышал только Драко, поэтому Гермиона без опаски говорила своим голосом.

– Конечно. Но не исчезай надолго. Команда вызвала тренеров и менеджеров сразиться в пляжный волейбол.

Гермиона поморщилась, представляя толпу голых людей скачущих на песке.

– Очень сожалею, что меня там нет, - она отвинтила крышку с бутылочки и сделала несколько жадных глотков. Холодная вода приятно освежила пересохшее горло. – Какая вкусная вода! Почему ты не запустил ее в продажу?

– Что за вода?

– Из холодильника. "Ключевая вода Малфоев", кажется, - тихо пояснила она, неожиданно почувствовав сонливость. Комната медленно теряла свои очертания и, оступившись, Гермиона присела на кровать.

Драко едва слышно и непонятно почему встревожено, спрашивал:

– Сколько ты выпила? Герм…Джулс, сколько ты выпила?

Гермиона оглядела бутылку и вяло ответила:

– Половину.

– Я сейчас приду.

Драко мчался к себе. После половины бутылки у Гермионы просто не хватит сил уйти из его комнаты. Судя по голосу, она приняла свой облик, и Драко не знал, как объяснит появление в доме Гермионы Грейнджер в одежде Джулс Трент, если девушка избавилась только от чар. Появление голой Гермионы Грейнджер объяснить будет гораздо сложнее. "Половину бутылки. Твою мать!"

Открыв дверь спальни, он сразу заметил Гермиону. Она лежала на его постели, свернувшись калачиком. Драко успокоился. Теперь она долго никуда не пойдет. Взглянув на нее, он улыбнулся, впервые с тех пор, как без объяснений поспешно выскочил из бассейна.

Он медленно подошел к кровати и, опустившись на колени, убрал волосы с лица девушки. Гермиона с трудом открыла глаза. Драко улыбнулся.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Ужасно. Кажется, в воду что-то подмешали. Обязательно проверь.

Волосы Гермионы оказались такими мягкими, что Драко не мог остановиться и продолжал поглаживать их.

– Так и есть, но проверять нет необходимости. Я прекрасно знаю состав.

С огромным усилием Гермиона приподнялась. Халат распахнулся, великодушно открывая ее правую грудь взгляду Драко.

– Состав?

Драко с удовольствием посмотрел на ее грудь, прежде чем закрыть ее от своих жадных глаз, а возможно, и рук.

– Новая разработка "Сыворотки правды" от моих специалистов.

– Почему она в твоем холодильнике?

– На всякий случай, вдруг кто-то не захочет сказать мне то, что знать необходимо, - ответил он.

– Но, Драко, "Сыворотка Правды" - строго контролируемый препарат, который не доверяют самодовольным типам вроде тебя, неважно, насколько они привлекательны, когда их волосы так соблазнительно падают на глаза, как сейчас, - рассуждала Гермиона задумчиво и поморщилась: она произнесла все вслух. Зелье отменное.

– Время от времени я выполняю кое-какую работу для министерства, и, оказалось, полезно "выпускать" воду собственной марки. Обычно она смешивается с виски или другими напитками, тогда эффект слабее, но полбутылки – это перебор, - Драко накрыл Гермиону одеялом, ради собственного душевного спокойствия, и погладил по щеке. – Не волнуйся, с тобой все будет хорошо, просто поспишь чуть дольше.

– Спать - хорошо. Прошлой ночью я почти не спала, - она заворочалась, и одеяло соскользнуло вниз. Девушка продолжала вертеться, устраиваясь поудобнее. Халатик уже не прикрывал ее тело и Драко подумал, что, наверное, именно так выглядит Гермиона по утрам после долгих и страстных занятий любовью. Той ночью, много лет назад, она не осталась у него, и ему не с чем было сравнивать. Но сейчас ее густые волосы красиво разметались по подушке, пухлые губы призывно алели, потому что Гермиона слишком часто облизывала их язычком. А этот взгляд полуприкрытых глаз и волнующий звук ее голоса. И она лежит в его постели. Мерлин всемогущий, не искушай!

Но, конечно, после она его возненавидит.

Хотя так просто он ее не отпустит.

Он склонился чуть ниже.

– Почему ты не спала прошлой ночью? Сочиняла отчеты?

– Нет, из-за тебя, - искренне ответила она, облизывая губы еще раз, совершенно не осознавая, как это действует на него.

– Из-за меня?

– Ты потный… голая грудь… прикоснуться…

Она засыпала.

Драко онемел от неожиданности, но затем коварно улыбнулся.

– Гермиона, кто лучше целуется: Поттер или Уизли?

– Аа…. Гарри, - зевнув, ответила она.

Он колебался лишь секунду. – Ты сожалеешь о ночи, которую мы провели вместе? - и затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа.

– Нет.

Успокоившись, Драко нежно поцеловал ее в лоб.

– Спокойной ночи, Гермиона, - прошептал он, но она уже спала.


	4. Chapter 4

**Часть 3**

Гермиона едва слышала шутливые пожелания и тосты, которые друзья и гости произносили в честь именинника за ужином. Драко задул свечи на праздничном торте, и все наперебой стали спрашивать, что он загадал, но ответа не получили. Желание не сбудется, если проговориться, заявил Драко. Затем, таинственно улыбнулся и многозначительно посмотрел на Гермиону сквозь серый дымок потушенных свечек, намекая, что готов поделиться секретом только с ней. Но она не поняла или, скорее, не захотела в это верить.

Гермиона вся извелась, вспоминая сегодняшнее утро. Она проснулась, одетая в пижаму, без малейшего понятия, когда успела ее надеть. Она помнила, как вернулась в дом проверить доставку цветов, а затем уже сонно щурилась от слепящего солнца, проникавшего сквозь жалюзи. В голове шумело, как от похмелья, а в горле пересохло, но в остальном - никаких изменений. Ничего не болело и не саднило; царапин, синяков и засосов видно не было. Все прекрасно! За исключением полного провала в памяти.

Она не решилась расспрашивать Драко. Если между ними что-то произошло…. Даже думать об этом не хотелось. Но он вел себя как обычно, а остров не бурлил слухами о том, как голая Гермиона Грейнджер бегала по пляжу или танцевала, нацепив абажур на голову. Хотя Драко едва скрыл улыбку, приветствуя ее утром. Он постучался к ней и, когда она открыла дверь уже в облике Джулс, усмехнулся и оглядел с головы до ног.

– Хорошо спала? - спросил он. – Ты была слегка не в себе, когда я вернулся в бунгало прошлой ночью

– Отлично, - ответила она поспешно, а затем поинтересовалась: – Почему ты спрашиваешь? - пытаясь говорить невозмутимо, Гермиона внимательно наблюдала за ним, но Драко был краток.

– Обычная вежливость, - ответил он и пригласил в кабинет обсудить последние детали вечернего приема.

Сейчас, на банкете, сидя в окружении семидесяти гостей и друзей Драко, Гермиона искренне недоумевала, почему она так расстроена тем, что прошлой ночью ничего не произошло. Что с ней творится? Несколько раз днем она ловила на себе его взгляд, как будто Драко хотел что-то сказать, но, когда она спрашивала, он лишь отшучивался.

Хриплый смех виновника торжества в ответ на пожелание Тадеуша Чемберлена прервал ее размышления. Или это была рука Драко, соскользнувшая на ее бедро? Прежде Гермиона не придавала значения тому, каким внимательным был Драко: он всегда нежно касался её, обнимал, а сегодня - особенно. Разумеется, он играл на публику, и Гермиона напоминала себе об этом каждый раз, когда сама прижималась или прикасалась к нему. Но все хотели выпить с ним, поздравить с днем рождения и, хотя Драко твердо стоял на ногах, с каждым глотком он становился все более "внимательным". И чем больше он пил, тем чаще обнимал ее. Или наклонялся и шептал: "Ты пахнешь восхитительно". Или поигрывал с бретелькой ее вечернего платья. Или, обхватив за талию, прижимал к себе, пока они разговаривали с гостями. Или, как сейчас, поглаживал ее бедро, будто это самое обычное для него занятие. Кожу покалывало от каждого неожиданного прикосновения. Откровенное вожделение клубилось между ними так осязаемо, что Гермиона не сомневалась - окружающие слышат, как громко колотятся их сердца.

Интересно, что ей делать, когда вечеринка закончится и Драко проводит ее до комнаты? Он знает, как развеять чары на двери ее спальни. Но запрет ли она дверь? Да или нет? Все равно она скоро уедет с острова.

Он скользнул рукой выше, и терпение Гермионы иссякло. Она сжала запястье Драко дрожащими пальцами, и с милой улыбкой прошипела сквозь зубы:

– Что ты делаешь! Я здесь, чтобы охранять твою жизнь, а не сдерживать гормональный шквал.

– Помню, но это праздник. Мой день рождения. И я не собираюсь всю ночь испуганно озираться по сторонам, ожидая нападения маньяка. Кроме того, - он оглядел зал, – все входы и выходы под надежной охраной, одетой, или, точнее, раздетой, как гости. Никто не войдет в этот зал без приглашения. Будет очень глупо покушаться на меня здесь, - он наклонился и нежно поцеловал ее в шею. – Итак, что Вы подарите мне на день рождения, мисс Грейнджер? Нечто большое в красной упаковке? Или розовой? - спросил он, разглядывая ее светло-розовое платье.

Гермиона побледнела. Она совершенно забыла про день рождения, а ведь Сириус рассказывал ей о задании! Какой стыд - прийти в гости без подарка для именинника. Мать никогда не простит ей подобного промаха, если узнает.

– Я … Ну… Я…

Его глаза озорно блеснули.

– Успокойся, любимая, я пошутил, - он провел губами по ее открытому плечу. – Но, я охотно разверну кое-что интереснее магазинного подарка.

Гермиона вспыхнула от недвусмысленного намека, слишком бесцеремонного, и, легонько толкнув мужчину в плечо, отклонилась.

– Драко, нам нужно… - ее внимание привлекло движение в зале.

– Нужно что? - соблазнительно прошептал он.

Гермиона уже не слушала его. Она инстинктивно потянулась за волшебной палочкой. Сотрудники службы безопасности стояли на своих местах, но один из них, бывший Аврор, которого Драко увел с собой, когда увольнялся, покинул пост и, пристально глядя на именинника, шел к их столу. Походка и взгляд юноши насторожили Гермиону, а он заметил, что на него смотрят. Дальше события развивались стремительно.

Аврор ринулся вперед, его взгляд полыхал ненавистью. Гермиона схватила Драко за плечи, толкнула на пол и перевернула стол, как щит. Волшебник мчался к ним, сметая всех на своем пути. Гермиона вскочила и подняла палочку.

– Стой на месте и брось палочку! - приказала она.

Он не подчинился. Гости заметались. Охрана кинулась на помощь. Нападавший указал палочкой себе под ноги и пробормотал несколько слов: вверх ударил желтый сноп искр. Юноша мгновенно перелетел через толпу, не позволяя себя схватить. Гермиона выкрикнула Заклинание Оцепенения, удар пришелся нападавшему в живот. Юноша вскрикнул от боли, но приземлился на ноги прямо у нее за спиной. Гермиона развернулась, желая защитить Драко, но того и след простыл. Разъяренный колдун тоже это заметил и заорал:

– Малфой! Ты…

Но договорить не успел. Из-за соседнего стола поднялся невозмутимый Драко и произнес заклинание. Молодой волшебник успел только охнуть. Его отбросило к стене серией мощных проклятий, которые Драко направил в него; некоторые из них Гермиона знала, а некоторые нет.

После этого в зале закипела работа. Гостей вывели, и охрана обыскала помещение. Драко руководил своей командой, как настоящий армейский генерал. Его рассеченная левая бровь сильно кровоточила, но он отдавал приказы спокойно и уверенно и отказался от помощи врача и Гермионы, желая прежде переговорить с пленником.

После того, как юношу привели в чувство, Драко и Гермиона допросили его, напоив "Сывороткой Правды", и внимательно выслушали рассказ. Молодой волшебник, мистер Трей Эпелби, оказался женихом мисс Вероники Вендбек, или точнее, бывшим женихом. Мисс Вендбек числилась охотником "Фалмутских Соколов", пока Драко не "продал" ее "Пушкам" два сезона назад. По мнению Трея, Драко убрал девушку из команды потому, что она отвергала его сексуальные домогательства. Драко усмехнулся и рассказал юноше об истинной причине: его невеста недостаточно внимания уделяла тренировкам, иначе по-прежнему играла бы за "Соколов". Вскоре после перевода в новую команду мисс Вендбек бросила Трея, и он, виня Драко за свою разрушенную жизнь, поклялся отомстить.

Они расспросили коллег и друзей Трея, не замечали ли те каких-нибудь странностей за парнем в последнее время, но получили отрицательный ответ. Драко поинтересовался, как Трей перенес разрыв с Вероникой. Спокойно, сказали все, как будто даже обрадовался, что избавился от назойливой девчонки. Но Драко и Гермиона знали, людям свойственно скрывать истинные чувства за маской благополучия.

Трея увезли в Тихоокеанскую тюрьму. Драко и Гермиона вернулись в свои комнаты, и он позволил ей заняться ссадиной. К счастью, кровотечение уже остановилось. Гермиона зашла к себе взять быстродействующий заживляющий бальзам. Проходя мимо зеркала, она посмотрела на свое отражение. Точнее - отражение Джулс. Трея схватили, оборотные чары можно было снять. Но почему-то Гермиона пожалела о том, что не познакомилась с Джулс лично. Конечно, отражение, не настоящая Джулс Трент, но, глядя в зеркало, Гермиона уловила главное - за взглядом голубых глаз скрывается совершенно другой человек. Очевидно, даже не будь Джулс любовницей Драко, его подчиненные уважали бы ее не меньше. Напоследок Гермиона с завистью запустила пальцы в шелковистые, гладкие светлые волосы с сожалением вспоминая о своей вечно взлохмаченной шевелюре.

Она бросила еще один взгляд в зеркало и подошла к шкафу, достать потертые джинсы и розовый свитер. Злоумышленника разоблачили; сегодня вечером она будет дома, а вечера в Англии холоднее, чем на Фиджи. Закрыв дверцу шкафа, она снова помедлила. Внимание привлек отблеск стекла. Фотография в рамке; Гермиона нашла ее несколько дней назад, когда перебирала одежду. На снимке Джулс обнимала за плечи красивую девушку с длинными каштановыми волосами. Подруги улыбались, и выглядели невероятно умиротворенными, их глаза светились счастьем.

И, разглядывая довольную пару, Гермиона поняла, почему улыбка настоящей Джулс так отличается от копии в ее исполнении. Джулс любила и была любима.

Поежившись, Гермиона поспешно развеяла оборотные чары и натянула собственную одежду. Схватив заколку, она собрала в хвост непослушные волосы, которые стали еще кудрявее из-за постоянной жары и высокой влажности.

– Прости, что задержалась, - извинилась она, вернувшись в комнату Драко. – Решила переодеться, - она подошла к нему и попросила сесть напротив окна.

– Ой, ой! Больно! - взвыл Драко, когда она намазала бальзамом его рассеченную бровь. Он попытался оттолкнуть ее руку, но Гермиона ловко пресекла попытку и добавила лечебного бальзама. Бальзам, ее собственного изобретения, жег как огонь, но заживлял раны быстрее, чем стандартные медицинские препараты.

– Не хнычь, плакса, - улыбнувшись, пристыдила она его. Гордый и невозмутимый Драко Малфой, испуганный элементарным, как "зеленка", лекарством – забавное зрелище.

Гермиона заметила, как Драко перевел взгляд с ее лица на грудь.

– Мне нравилось розовое платье, - дрогнувшим голосом произнес он.

Девушка постаралась говорить равнодушно, когда отвернулась выбросить ватный шарик испачканный бальзамом.

– Тогда носи его сам. В нем невозможно ходить, некоторые части тела так и норовят выпрыгнуть наружу.

– Знаю, поэтому оно мне нравится, - пошутил Драко и тихо, волнующе рассмеялся. Он встал и прислонился к стене, наблюдая за каждым движением Гермионы. Она чувствовала его обжигающий взгляд на своем теле.

– Но ты мне нравишься в любой одежде, - ковер заглушил его шаги. – Твое тело, - Драко провел пальцами вверх по ее рукам. – Твой голос, - он стиснул ее плечи и уверенно развернул к себе лицом. – Твои губы, - он наклонился. Вспыхнувшее желание на секунду лишило Гермиону сил сопротивляться, но прежде, чем Драко поцеловал ее, она опомнилась. Опасность часто провоцировала эмоциональное и физическое возбуждение, Гермиона знала это слишком хорошо по собственной работе, а Драко час назад практически взглянул в лицо смерти после многолетней беззаботной и спокойной жизни среди фанатов Квиддича. Во всем виноват избыток адреналина. Все очень предсказуемо.

В последнюю секунду Гермиона отвернулась и высвободилась из его объятий. Но, несмотря на тропическую жару, неожиданно ей стало холодно без его тепла. Не поворачиваясь, она глубоко вдохнула, пытаясь успокоиться. Бесполезно. Гермиона закрыла глаза и снова вдохнула.

– Я уеду, как только упакую вещи, - она подошла к кровати и торопливо собрала аптечку. Не в силах справиться с бешеным сердцебиением, Гермиона поспешила к двери, желая немедленно исчезнуть из этой комнаты.

– Отправлю отчет Сириусу завтра, но если он спросит…

Она не успела договорить, потому что уткнулась в грудь Драко: он загородил ей дорогу.

– Гермиона, от себя не убежишь. Признайся, - он не прикасался к ней, но этого не требовалось. Она была зачарована его низким голосом.

– Я еду домой, - сказала она тоном, лишенным даже малейшей убедительности.

Драко обхватил ее за шею и притянул к себе; они соприкоснулись лбами. Страсть в его голосе воспламенила ее душу.

– Ты же не хочешь уезжать. Ты хочешь остаться со мной. Здесь. Сегодня ночью.

– Нет, - едва слышно выдохнула она. – Я не могу.

– Ты говорила, что сожалеешь о той ночи, но мы оба знаем, это ложь, - он нежно поцеловал ее закрытые глаза, скользнул поцелуем по щеке, приближаясь к губам. Если Гермиона и хотела отстраниться, то не смогла.

– Прошло много лет. Мы изменились. Я останусь, а потом снова придется притворяться, что это ничего не значит, - она замолчала и, судорожно вздохнув, прошептала: – А я не хочу.

Он обхватил ее лицо ладонями.

– Кто говорит, что это ничего не значит?

Откровенность в его голосе, нежность прикосновений, обещание во взгляде… Она сдалась. Вцепившись в его плечи, Гермиона подалась к нему, отбросив все сомнения. Драко с хриплым вздохом прижался к ее губам и она порывисто ответила на поцелуй. Все тело горело как в огне, кожу покалывало от давно забытых ощущений. Кто-то застонал, и лишь секунду спустя Гермиона поняла - хриплый стон сорвался с ее губ. Драко еще крепче обнял ее, и прижал к себе настолько близко, насколько позволяла одежда. Кровать находилась всего в нескольких шагах, но, кажется, жадные поцелуи Драко не позволят им добраться туда. "Не в первый раз", подумала Гермиона.

Громкий звук размеренных хлопков разрушил очарование объятий.

Но пламя затушил холодный, равнодушный голос.

– Браво, Драко, браво! Романтические слова, ловкие руки, неудивительно, что ты переспал со всеми женщинами из своего окружения.

Голос Драко звучал так же холодно, как и у визитера.

– Ложь. С тобой я не спал, Мелисса. Наверное, я разборчивее остальных мужчин. Хочешь деловой совет? Бери деньги за свои услуги. Ты заработаешь больше, чем получаешь в отделе.

Мелисса Блум не обратила внимания на его слова и перевела взгляд томных глаз на Гермиону.

– Мисс Гермиона Грейнджер. Не припоминаю, чтобы видела Вас на острове на этой неделе, - она посмотрела сквозь открытую дверь и, заметив платье Джулс, брошенное поперек кровати, вновь повернулась к девушке. – Или Вы были здесь, как волк в овечьей шкуре?

– Что ты здесь делаешь? - резко спросил Драко, сжимая кулаки. – Как ты вошла?

– Через дверь, красавчик, - незваная гостья одарила его снисходительной улыбкой.

– Дверь блокируется, как только я закрываю ее за собой. Не зная правильного заклинания, сюда не попасть. А я уверен, что никогда не говорил его тебе.

Женщина надула губки и, постукивая пальцем по подбородку, притворно задумалась, а затем насмешливо произнесла:

– Ты прав, - забыв про Гермиону, она подошла к Драко. – Но я подумала, что сегодня ночью тебе необходима компания; глупый мальчишка испортил такой праздник, - она ущипнула Драко за шею, но он отстранился. – Спокойно, дорогой, - она оглядела Гермиону с головы до ног. – Если хочешь, ее мы прогонять не будем, - воркующий тон Мелиссы не соответствовал неприятному блеску в ее глазах.

Пока внимание ведьмы занимал Драко, Гермиона медленно отступила, надеясь незаметно проскользнуть в свою комнату, где осталась ее палочка.

– Гермиона, уже уходишь? – спросила Мелисса, не поворачиваясь. – Конечно, я тебя не виню. Опасности ходят за ним по пятам, - она подняла волшебную палочку и направила ее на Гермиону. – Но пока ты никуда не пойдешь, дорогуша. Сядь на постель, пожалуйста.

– Мелисса, уходи, немедленно, иначе я вышвырну тебя сам, - предупредил Драко, едва сохраняя спокойствие.

– Я не уйду, пока не получу то, за чем пришла, - тихо ответила женщина.

– Чего ты хочешь? – спросила Гермиона, понимая, что речь пойдет не о сексе.

Ведьма снова посмотрела на Драко и, наклонившись ближе, шепнула:

– Возмездия.

Гермиона бросилась к двери, но Мелисса оказалась проворнее: повинуясь взмаху ее палочки, дверь захлопнулась. Ведьма с улыбкой покачала головой:

– Я просила тебя остаться, Гермиона. Хочешь обидеть меня?

– А такое возможно?

Мелисса прищурилась.

– Да, и мистер Малфой в этом преуспел.

– Потому что не переспал с тобой, подобно всем мужчинам из моей Компании? Неужели я единственный, кто не попался на твои уловки? - надменно протянул Драко отступая к своей кровати, где рядом на тумбочке обычно лежала его волшебная палочка.

Мелисса посмотрела на тумбочку за его спиной и закатила глаза.

– Вы двое так предсказуемы! - она распахнула мантию и, приподняв край и без того откровенного платья, открыла гладкое бедро, где за тонким ремешком были заткнуты палочки Драко и Гермионы. – Мне даже не пришлось маскироваться, чтобы заполучить их. Ваши обжимания стали лучшим прикрытием. Палочки останутся у меня, на время разговора.

Драко скрестил руки на груди.

– О чем ты хочешь поговорить? Признаюсь, я неважный собеседник.

– Обсудим семейные дела. Дела моей семьи.

– Но я не знаю никого из твоей семьи, - ответил Драко и насмешливо продолжил: – Или у тебя ребенок от меня? Я конечно очень "одарен", но и моим возможностям есть предел. Любая близость между нами сводилась к твоим ощупываниям моего тела, учитывая это все претензии необоснованны.

– Заткнись, - глухо произнесла она. – Мы поговорим о моей сестре. Милой, доброй, веселой, красивой сестре, которая умерла по твоей вине, - Драко выглядел невозмутимым, но Гермиона заметила в его взгляде недоумение.

– О моей близняшке. Дебби.

Мелисса запустила наманикюренные пальчики в вырез платья и вытащила крошечный пузырек. Насмешливо отсалютовав пузырьком как бокалом, она вылила его содержимое себе в рот. Немедленно длинные черные волосы ведьмы стали короче и приобрели русый оттенок, а яркие голубые глаза потемнели до темно-карего цвета. Однако злоба и ненависть в глазах осталась прежней.

Драко побледнел, узнав женщину перед собой, с его губ сорвался вздох:

– Господи Боже!

Это очень понравилось Мелиссе. Ее голос тоже изменился; американский акцент исчез, сменившись австралийским, таким, как у Дебби.

– Ты убил единственного человека, который любил меня. Убил ее в день рождения. Сегодня смерть ждет и тебя.

Гермиона шагнула вперед.

– Нет! Драко не виноват в том, что Дебби надела его плащ. Психопат, Шон Дойл, караулил за дверью его дома, но этого никто не знал. Предсказать поступки душевнобольного человека невозможно! - Она беспомощно переводила взгляд с Драко на Мелиссу. – Кроме того, у Дебби не было сестры, тем более, близняшки. Она никогда не упоминала об этом, а на похоронах присутствовала только ее мать.

Мелисса с презрением посмотрела на Гермиону.

- Какая же ты после этого лучшая подруга, потаскушка! Готова раздвинуть ноги перед человеком, убившим ее? Я была о тебе лучшего мнения, Гермиона.

Гермиона растерянно молчала.

За ее спиной раздался голос Драко.

– Гермиона, у Дебби была сестра-двойняшка. Они были непохожи, но очень дружны. До тех пор, пока Лисанна не начала работать в отделе Тайн. Дебби не рассказывала о сестре из опасений навредить ее работе. Но Лисанна слишком близко сошлась с темными магами, которых ей поручили разоблачить. Искушение было непомерным, и она оказалась вне закона. - Он с ненавистью посмотрел на сестру своей погибшей возлюбленной. – Дебби места себе не находила, после твоего предательства. Даже хорошо, что она не видит в какую мразь ты превратилась.

Лисанна бросилась к Драко и со всей силы ударила его по лицу; он отлетел к стене.

– Не смей говорить о чувствах Дебби! Она любила меня. Мы были единым целым. Чувствовали друг друга, находясь на разных континентах, - она ткнула палочкой в грудь Драко; лицо ведьмы раскраснелось, а дыхание сбилось. – Пока она не встретила тебя! Ты стал для нее всем. "Драко сказал, Драко сделал". Она была моей сестрой, моей единственной семьей. Но ты украл ее у меня! Ты один виноват, что в тот день она оказалась в твоей квартире, а не дома. Зачем она надела твой плащ! Из дверей должен был выйти ты, а не Дебби!

Это признание ужаснуло Драко.

– Ты имеешь какое-то отношение к случившемуся, не так ли?

– Да! Дебби заслуживала большего, чем напыщенный богатенький ублюдок. У нее всегда была я! Она не нуждалась в тебе, но ты не отпускал ее. Я хотела навсегда отделаться от тебя.

Гермиона заговорила:

– Но Дойл во всем сознался. Его допросили с помощью "Сыворотки правды", и он признался. Он не видел, что в плащ одета женщина, когда произнес смертельное заклятие. Он не упоминал о "Невыразимцах", ни о ведьме по имени Лисанна.

– Дорогуша, неудивительно, что в свои тридцать ты одинока и готова переспать с любым, кто посмотрит в твою сторону, - Лисанна вздохнула и сочувственно улыбнулась Гермионе. – Крошка, у мужиков примитивные мозги, - нравоучительно произнесла она. – Парочка милых улыбок, льстивые комплименты, и он твой. А с помощью определенных зелий ты даже убедишь его принять твои слова за непреложную истину. - Гермиона поморщилась. Она знала эти зелья. Для их создания требовалась черная магия. Принимая подобное зелье, человек уже не понимал, где реальность, а где вымысел. – Вся "Сыворотка" мира не заставит такого человека сказать правду. Ему уже внушили, что на самом деле является правдой, это очень легко и просто.

– Именно так ты поступила с Треем, - догадался Драко. – Ты работала в отделе тайн и прекрасно знаешь, как вести скрытое наблюдение и проникать в охраняемые помещения. Поэтому тебе удавалось везде проходить незамеченной и шпионить за мной.

– Верно. Я впечатлена. Драко, дорогой, а ты догадливый малый.

– А ты убийца! Ты убила Дебби, свою собственную сестру.

– Нет! Ты убил ее. И сейчас настало время ответить за грехи.

Лисанна взмахнула палочкой и метнула в Драко заклятие. Он почти увернулся, но заклинание задело левое плечо. Драко упал на пол и закричал от боли. Гермиона видела как его рука сморщивается от проклятия атрофии. Ему еще повезло, что заклятие попало в плечо, в противном случае его ждали мучительно долгие минуты агонии.

Гермиона бросилась вперед и попыталась сбить Лисанну с ног, но женщина, обладавшая силой крепкого мужчины, с легкостью отшвырнула ее в сторону.

– Дебби умерла в свой день рождения из-за тебя! - крикнула ведьма, приближаясь к Драко; он пытался сесть. – Умри и ты!

Гермиона, вспомнив про их волшебные палочки, снова бросилась вперед и вцепилась в ремешок на бедре ведьмы. Лисанна попыталась отбросить Гермиону, но девушка брыкалась и отбивалась, пока, наконец, одна из палочек не упала за ковер. Почти зарычав, Лисанна выкрикнула проклятие, и Гермиона кинулась через комнату. Юркнув за стойку бара, она начала озираться в поисках оружия. Вилки, ложки, нож для колки льда или бутылка шерри? Она воспользуется всем: необходимо остановить ведьму и спасти Драко. Тяжелое дыхание Лисанны раздавалось уже совсем рядом. Места для маневров не осталось и, вскочив, Гермиона начала швырять в противника все, что было под рукой.

Атака с помощью ликера и стеклянных бокалов удалась. Лисанна на секунду замерла, и Гермиона, перепрыгнув через стойку, схватила высокий стул. Пока ведьма вытирала глаза от липкого ликера, Гермиона размахнулась и изо всех сил ударила ее стулом в живот.

С громким криком Лисанна осела, ее мантия взметнулась как черное облако. Сбитая с ног ведьма упала на спину и странно выгнулась на полу. Взгляд ее черных глаз неожиданно стал удивленным. Гермиона настороженно наблюдала за злодейкой. Беспомощно распластавшись, ведьма попыталась заговорить, но с ярко-накрашенных губ стекла лишь струйка крови. Лисанна облизнула губы и, пробормотав "Боже мой", закрыла глаза, хрипло выдохнула и содрогнулась.

В полном недоумении от произошедшего, ведь мощных заклинаний она не использовала, Гермиона быстро оглядела комнату. Драко в поле зрения не оказалось. Вероятно, отполз за кровать или в ванную. Она подняла с пола разбитую бутылку, - Лисанна все еще сжимала волшебную палочку, - и, шагнув ближе, коснулась ногой мантии поверженной ведьмы. Тело Лисанны дрогнуло и застонало.

Зная, что осторожность не повредит, Гермиона наступила на безжизненную на вид руку Лисанны и достала из под ремешка ведьмы свою палочку.

– Хочешь жить - не двигайся! - рявкнула Гермиона.

Снова раздался стон, и глухой недовольный мужской голос пробормотал:

– Сними с меня этот мешок дерьма.

Гермиона немедленно поняла, почему тело Лисанны лежало так неуклюже - ведьма упала на Драко.

– О Господи, Драко! – воскликнула Гермиона. – Ты цел?

Взмахнув палочкой, она передвинула труп ведьмы и наклонилась осмотреть Драко. Пробормотав заклинание, Гермиона остановила действие атрофического заклятия. Драко вздохнул и обессилено растянулся на полу. Его лицо блестело от пота, а кровавый подтек на подбородке свидетельствовал, что от мучительной боли Драко прикусил губы до крови.

– Спасибо, - выдохнул он и закрыл глаза.

Гермиона судорожно сглотнула: живот Драко заливала кровь, рубашка уже промокла насквозь. Девушка ощупала его, желая найти рану.

– Драко, ты ранен?

Молчание.

Она легонько шлепнула его по щеке, пытаясь привести в чувство. Затем шлепнула сильнее.

– Драко! Очнись! Где болит? – повторила она.

Вздрогнув, он наконец открыл глаза и посмотрел на нее.

– Осторожнее, - прикрикнул он. – Какие отвратительные манеры! Хорошо, что ты не стала врачом. Прекрати меня бить.

– Я пытаюсь добиться ответа, откуда кровотечение, ты, неблагодарная скотина!

С огромным усилием Драко приподнялся и прислонился к стене, крепко сжимая окровавленную палочку в здоровой руке. Он кивнул на тело Лисанны.

– Это не моя кровь. Ее. Из спины.

Гермиона перевернула труп. На спине мертвой ведьмы зияла огромная рана, из которой продолжала сочиться кровь.

Драко закашлялся и сказал:

– Когда она бросилась за тобой, я дополз до своей палочки. Лисанна ничего не заметила. Но только я собрался произнести заклинание, как ты заехала ей стулом в живот. Она свалилась на меня, я даже слова сказать не успел. И тупая сука напоролась на мою торчащую палочку, - он усмехнулся. – Кажется, у фразы двойной смысл, но мне сейчас не до смеха.

Прошла неделя с тех пор, как Гермиона улетела с острова для того, чтобы доставить тело ведьмы в Британское министерство и распутать все нити этого сложного и загадочного дела.

Драко неоднократно говорил с ней по каминной сети, они обменялись письмами, но упорно избегали даже упоминаний о щекотливой ситуации, в которой их застала Лисанна, ворвавшись в спальню столь внезапно.

Драко считал, что смирился со смертью Дебби, но появление Лисанны воскресило боль от потери его первой настоящей любви. Родная сестра Дебби напрямую причастна к ее смерти - знание этого ничуть не уменьшило скорби. Ничто не вернет ее. Она мертва, а он по-прежнему скучает по ней.

И все-таки он чувствовал себя свободнее.

После смерти Дебби он с головой ушел в работу, не отвлекаясь на развлечения и других женщин. Но, возобновив сексуальную активность, стал избегать продолжительных отношений. Однажды он позволил себе влюбиться, и все закончилось трагически. В душе Драко понимал, Дебби не понравилось бы его равнодушие и даже страх перед любовью. Но ему не хватало ее. Поэтому он искал лишь легких развлечений? Возможно. Единственное, в чем он не сомневался - чувства, которые он испытывал к Гермионе Грейнджер, казалось, давно были похоронены вместе с Дебби.

Они с Гермионой знали друг друга почти всю жизнь. Сначала враги, затем коллеги, потом любовники и, наконец, друзья. Драко не мог решить, чего хочет больше, серьезных отношений, таких, как с Дебби, или просто близкую подругу, но ему недоставало Гермионы: с тех пор, как она уехала с острова, он постоянно думал о ней. Он жаждал того, что утолить могла лишь она. Ее ум, душа и тело.

Вот почему он оказался у дверей жилого дома в престижном квартале Косого переулка в этот сырой, промозглый вечер. Драко посмотрел на пергамент с адресом Гермионы, который ему дала Нарцисса и, вспомнив понимающую улыбку матери, постучал.

За дверью раздались шаги, затем громкий звериный визг и следом недовольный голос Гермионы:

– Не клади свой хвост на дороге, иначе его обязательно отдавят.

Драко улыбнулся.

На двери квартиры поблескивал маггловский глазок, и сначала Драко хотел "затуманить" лицо, но передумал: все равно цвет волос его выдаст. На несколько долгих минут за дверью воцарилась тишина, но вот блеснула зеленая вспышка, и блокирующие чары на замке рассеялись. И снова тишина. Наконец ручка медленно повернулась, и Гермиона открыла дверь.

– Привет, Драко, - дрожащим голосом произнесла она, вцепившись в косяк двери так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, и смущенно улыбнулась.

Он кашлянул.

– Я принес письмо.

– Письмо? – она прислонилась к двери.

Драко заглянул через ее плечо в квартиру.

– Можно войти? Здесь прохладно.

– Ой! Да, конечно. Извини, - засуетилась она и отступила, освобождая дорогу.

– Я сегодня очень рассеянная. Все из-за отчетов и рапортов по делу Лисанны, - объяснила она.

Войдя в квартиру, Драко заметил обладателя недовольного визга. Гермиона взяла на руки огромного рыжего кота, погладила его и прижала к себе. – Косолапсус, все хорошо. Это мой друг, - пробормотала она коту на ухо и, чмокнув "старика" в макушку, улыбнулась Драко. – Косолапсус хороший кот, только слегка подслеповат.

Драко кивнул, прикидывая, сколько лет этому комку меха. Волшебные животные жили дольше маггловских, но этот кот, похоже, прожил уже восемнадцать жизней вместо девяти.

Он усмехнулся про себя: Гермиона прижимала к себе дряхлого кота словно закрывалась щитом. Ему стало интересно, каким образом кот сможет защитить ее. Угрожающе зевнет, если гость поведет себя недостойно?

Легкие потертые джинсы обтягивали фигурку Гермионы, подчеркивая все женственные изгибы ее тела. Серый выцветший свитер был ей великоват, но когда она двигалась, ткань касалась ее тела, облегая то там, то здесь. Можно ли ревновать к одежде?

"Несомненно!" подумал он

– Ты сказал, у тебя письмо, - напомнила Гермиона, осторожно опуская кота в кресло.

– Точнее, приглашение, - ответил Драко и подошел к камину погреть руки. Косолапсус с интересом проводил его взглядом, затем широко зевнул, потянулся, свернулся в клубок и спокойно уснул. Может, это добрый знак?

– Какое приглашение? – настороженно спросила Гермиона. Она стояла за креслом, в котором спал кот, и Драко видел, как судорожно она теребит обивку. Почему-то это согрело его быстрее, чем огонь в камине.

– От Джулс и Сью. Они устраивают прием, хотят представить всем малыша Девона, и приглашают тебя.

Гермиона немного успокоилась.

– Очень мило с их стороны, но я с ними не знакома. Конечно, мы разговаривали несколько раз по каминной сети, но они не обязаны приглашать меня на вечеринку.

Драко тихо засмеялся.

– Они умирают от любопытства: хотят познакомиться с женщиной, которая на неделю рискнула стать Джулс, - он замолчал и шагнул ближе к Гермионе. – Мне кажется, они хотят поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты помогла остановить Лисанну. Она третировала и их семью, помнишь?

Она кивнула.

– Хорошо. Пожалуйста, передай, что я с нетерпением жду встречи с ними и Девоном.

– Передам, - и в комнате снова воцарилось неловкое молчание. – Как дела в Министерстве? Есть что-нибудь интересное?

Она покачала головой.

– Нет, мы все еще занимаемся делом Лисанны, изучаем то, что нашли в ее комнате на острове. Пытаемся проследить ее связи и контакты. Отдел Зелий завален работой на месяц: они обнаружили много незарегистрированных смесей и эликсиров.

Снова наступила тишина. Гермиона смотрела куда угодно, только не на него, и Драко хмыкнул.

– Гермиона, помоги мне. Малфои не сильны в светской беседе.

Ухватившись за возможность, Гермиона направилась к входной двери:

– Помочь тебе? Ты уходишь? Подать мантию?

Он запрокинул голову и рассмеялся.

– Нет, я не хочу уходить. Я хочу, чтобы ты попросила меня остаться.

Гермиона замерла на полпути, и Драко медленно подошел к ней.

– Признайся, ты же всякий раз оглядываешься, замечая в толпе блондина, и гадаешь, что случилось бы, не помешай нам Лисанна. А мое присутствие в этой гостиной настоящее испытание для твоей силы воли, - их разделяли всего несколько шагов, но Гермиона избегала его взгляда. Он чувствовал смятенье, царившее в ее душе. – Вот, что я хочу услышать.

На секунду Драко показалось, Гермиона шагнет к нему, но она покачнулась и нерешительно отступила. Едва слышно вздохнув, она развернулась и медленно пошла по полутемному коридору. Драко молча наблюдал, как она удаляется, удрученный ее молчаливым отказом.

Не замедляя шаг, Гермиона неожиданно рывком стянула с себя свитер. Она остановилась у двери в конце коридора и нажала на выключатель. Золотистый свет залил нежное лицо и пухлые губы. Гермиона не улыбнулась и не произнесла ни слова, а лишь посмотрела на Драко, и в ее взгляде мелькнуло безмолвное приглашение

Сердце Драко бешено заколотилось и чуть не выскочило из груди. Нервно сглотнув, он последовал за Гермионой. Она стояла рядом с огромной кроватью и сжимала в руках свитер, но бросила его на пол, когда Драко переступил порог спальни. Наклонив голову, Гермиона пристально посмотрела ему в глаза, лишая способности дышать.

– И еще я постоянно переключаю каналы Маг-Радио в поисках спортивных репортажей с игр "Соколов".

Он шагнул ближе.

– Твое мнение?

– В следующий раз вы обязательно обыграете "Ос", - ответила она, но когда Драко приблизился к Гермионе, и ее грудь уперлась в его рубашку, недавний проигрыш команды занимал его меньше всего.

Нетерпеливо вздохнув, он обнял ее и привлек к себе, желая услышать, как бьется ее сердце. Он осыпал поцелуями ее лицо, волосы, шею совершенно не заботясь, где остановятся его губы, главное - прикасаться к ней, целовать ее. Гермиона зарылась пальцами в его волосы и притянула к своим губам, открыто и страстно отвечая на его поцелуи, заставляя застонать от удовольствия. Они так хотели друг друга, хотели испытать то, чего не позволяли себе слишком долго.

Драко поглаживал ее обнаженную спину и нежная кожа под его руками, казалось, опаляла ладони. Расстегнув застежку ее бюстгальтера, он отбросил его в сторону.

– Моя очередь, - прошептала Гермиона и начала расстегивать его рубашку. Драко видел, что девушка недовольна тугими петлями. И, в конце концов, не выдержав, она рванула несговорчивую одежду: пуговицы разлетелись в разные стороны. С пухлых губ Гермионы сорвался тихий смешок. – Ой. Ну, ладно. Купишь себе новую, - она стянула с него рубашку, оторвав и пуговицы на манжетах.

Когда напряженные соски Гермионы уткнулись в его голую грудь, волна обжигающего возбуждения достигла паха. Драко засмеялся, приказывая своему телу вести себя прилично еще несколько минут.

– Что-то не так? – спросила Гермиона, заглядывая ему в глаза. Ее губы припухли от его поцелуев, а лицо горело.

– Ничего, - тихо ответил он, целуя ее снова. – Ты прекрасна.

Драко с легкостью подхватил Гермиону на руки. Эрекция, скованная брюками, очень затрудняла передвижение, но он не обратил на это внимания. К тому же, постель рядом. В два шага он оказался у кровати и опустил Гермиону на покрывало. Она крепко обхватила Драко за шею и потянула за собой. Без малейших усилий он последовал за ней, и они оказались на середине кровати. На минуту они замерли и, стараясь отдышаться, с жадностью разглядывали друг друга. Гермиона провела рукой по его груди вниз, к полоске волос у пупка. Драко вздрогнул от щекотки, и Гермиона тихо рассмеялась

Драко тоже хотел изучить ее тело. Едва прикасаясь, он провел пальцами по ее плечам и животу; Гермиона хрипло выдохнула. Он видел, как она медленно сглотнула, когда он коснулся ее груди и накрыл напряженные соски ладонями. Не в силах сопротивляться желанию, он мягко обвел их окружности, наблюдая за тем, как еще ярче вспыхивает лицо девушки.

Впервые в жизни он видел по-настоящему коварную улыбку на лице Гермионы Грейнджер, когда она притянула его к себе и жадно поцеловала. Откинувшись на подушки, она увлекла его за собой. Драко склонился над ней, пожирая взглядом ее шею. Слегка прикусив кожу у ее ушка, он нежно сжимал полную грудь девушки, не позволяя себе пренебрегать одной соблазнительной округлостью ради другой. Гермиона зарылась пальцами в его волосы, и подтолкнула туда, где хотела почувствовать прикосновения губ. Он поцеловал ложбинку между грудей. Гермиона вздрогнула, и Драко улыбнулся. Он ласкал ее, наслаждаясь ее отзывчивостью, каждым вздохом и стоном. Ее грудь оказалась великовата для его ладони, но ему это нравилось. Обычно он предпочитал менее фигуристых женщин, но Гермиона была бесподобна. Он втянул в рот алеющий сосок и с жадностью впился в него языком. Девушка вскрикнула, умоляя о продолжении, конечно, Драко охотно подчинился.

Гермиона извивалась и металась на подушках, отзываясь на каждое прикосновение и ласку. Драко стал совершенно другим. Тогда, восемь лет назад, они, юнцы, искали минутного удовольствия в необузданном сексе. Сейчас его умелые и нежные руки сводили ее с ума. Она обхватила его бедра ногами, не осознавая, что все еще одета в джинсы. Но когда Драко так жадно целовал ее грудь, она не находила слов, выразить, как сильно хочет почувствовать его внутри себя. Немедленно!

У Гермионы дрожали руки, когда она коснулась его живота. Драко дернулся, и она снова рассмеялась, - он боится щекотки. Вняв ее молчаливой просьбе, он приподнялся, позволяя ей закончить намеченное. Пуговица отняла некоторое время, но когда она наконец выскочила из петли, Гермиона ликующе вскрикнула. Она легко расправилась с молнией и, запустив руки под плотную ткань брюк, погладила его крепкие ягодицы. Драко вжался в ее тело, и Гермиона выгнулась навстречу. Когда он чуть отстранился, она стянула с него брюки и боксеры так низко, как смогла.

Разорвав поцелуй, Драко откатился в сторону и полностью избавился от одежды. Гермиона застонала, лишившись тяжести его тела. Она хотела его! Она провела рукой по его крепкому телу вниз к напряженному члену. Ее пальцы коснулись жестких волос, и уже почти достигли своей цели, когда Драко перехватил ее руку и отвел в сторону. Гермиона непонимающе посмотрела на него, и он улыбнулся в ответ.

– Пока нет, любимая. Иначе все закончится слишком быстро.

Драко расстегнул ее джинсы и ловко стянул их, открывая ее тело своему взгляду.

– Ты восхитительна! - восторженно прошептал он, с наслаждением оглядывая обнаженную фигуру Гермионы.

Драко заставил ее дрожать от желания. Гермиона была уверена, продлись это еще минуту, и она просто взорвется. Он неистово целовал ее, его пальцы скользили по ее телу вниз, к бедрам, затем и его губы повторили этот путь. Не стесненные бельем, ноги девушки были разведены так широко, что колени почти касались покрывала.

– Драко, пожалуйста, - застонала она. – Умоляю! Я хочу тебя

Драко поцеловал ее в бедро.

– Терпение, Гермиона. Скоро, - пообещал он. Его горячее дыхание коснулось влажных завитков между ее ногами. Гермиона приподняла бедра, желая приблизить себя к его губам, но Драко осыпал поцелуями стройные ноги, не желая прекращать пытку ожидания.

Она вцепилась в простынь, когда Драко раскрыл пылающую складочку плоти, и скользнул пальцами во влажное тепло. Его пальцы задвигались вперед-назад, задавая ритм, которому Гермиона охотно следовала. Она растворилась в блаженстве его ласк, не замечая ничего вокруг. Не прекращая возбуждающих движений, Драко осторожно прикоснулся рукой к маленькой ступне и слегка надавил. Гермиона вскрикнула от невероятного всплеска удовольствия, но отдернула ногу, не позволяя себе полностью отдаться этому чувству.

– Что ты делаешь?

Драко понимающе улыбнулся.

– Тебе понравилось?

– Да, даже слишком.

Прежде, чем возбуждение спало, он вновь опустил лицо между ее ног. Гермиона прекрасно знала, что будет дальше, но выгнулась над кроватью, когда он прикоснулся языком к самой интимной части ее тела. Драко обхватил ее бедра и открыл розовеющую плоть как можно шире, желая насладиться ее вкусом.

Гермиона запустила пальцы в его золотистые волосы. Приглушенный свет комнаты придал им сходство с ангельским нимбом; это неуместное сравнение рассмешило девушку.

– Что тебя развеселило? - спросил Драко между поцелуями.

– Ничего. Так, случайная мысль.

Он посмотрел на нее и хитро улыбнулся.

– У тебя есть время на посторонние мысли? Мне надо быть усерднее, - и немедленно последовал собственному совету. Под его опытными руками и губами Гермиона превратилась в комок желания и с трудом вспомнила, как дышать. Его язык облизывал, кружил и ласкал. Она завелась сразу, как только Драко с вожделением оглядел ее тело, но сейчас все исчезло в пучине удовольствия. Гермиона хрипло дышала, пока он упивался ею.

Она нежилась в сладостной истоме, когда Драко приподнялся и нежно поцеловал ее в шею, прежде чем коснуться губ. Ощутив собственный вкус на его губах, Гермиона охотно отозвалась на поцелуй. Драко плотно прижался к ней бедрами; Гермиона была настолько возбуждена, что он легко скользнул в нее.

Несколько долгих секунд пара не двигалась - ошеломленные невероятным ощущением блаженства от близости их тел, они, не мигая, смотрели друг на друга; их прерывистое дыхание разрывало тишину спальни.

Драко начал медленно двигаться, смакуя каждый дюйм ее чувствительной плоти. Отметая остатки сдержанности, Гермиона приподняла бедра, открываясь ему навстречу, позволяя проникать глубже, и Драко с силой входил в нее, доводя до исступления. Все еще возбужденная после первого оргазма, Гермиона была буквально поглощена вторым, как бурной волной. Целуя Гермиону, Драко глотал ее хриплые крики удовольствия и продолжал двигаться, пока, задрожав, не выплеснул горячее семя.

Он обессилено рухнул на Гермиону, и она обняла его за плечи. Утомленные, они целовались, рассказывая поцелуями о своей любви, а прикосновения и любовный шепот добавляли интимности пережитому. Когда тела сливаются воедино, стоны и вздохи выражают страсть и желание, но поцелуи соединяют души.

Наконец Драко лег на бок и, обхватив Гермиону за талию, притянул к себе. Подперев голову свободной рукой, он довольно или, точнее, самодовольно улыбнулся, и девушка заметила в его глазах лукавый огонек.

– О чем ты думаешь? – спросила она.

– О загаданном на день рождения желании, - ответил Драко тихо. – Раньше я считал обязательный праздничный ритуал "задуй свечки и загадай желание" полной ерундой.

Гермиона вспомнила взгляды, которыми они обменялись над праздничным тортом.

– А сейчас?

Он наклонился и поцеловал ее в шею, медленно перемещаясь ниже, к вершинке груди, где запланировал новое чувственное наступление.

– Сейчас я искренне в него верю.

**Конец.**


End file.
